


player 07, nakamoto yuta

by strawberrykihyun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, FIFA World Cup 2018, Fluff, Football | Soccer, M/M, Married Couple, Russia, Self-Doubt, Soccer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykihyun/pseuds/strawberrykihyun
Summary: Yuta isn't playing for Japan.Yuta is playing for Korea.





	player 07, nakamoto yuta

Republic of Korea.

Yuta felt so contradicted.

Not because of himself, but because of everyone around him.

"Isn't he Japanese?" They would whisper, causing Yuta to clench his jaw and plug his ears, because yes. He was Japanese. Was there a problem?

Okay, so maybe there was a problem.

Not necessarily a big problem, considering how not many people are bothered by it, but a problem in the sense of Yuta not knowing what to do, or what to feel.

It was even worse because Japan was here too.

It wasn't just Republic of Korea, it was Japan too, and Yuta hates how they look at him.

He doesn't deserve all those stares, all those foul remarks, he knows that it's fine. He's allowed to do this, he doesn't live in Japan. Save for being born in Japan, Yuta hasn't step foot into the country for ten years.

He's twenty six and happily living his life, doesn't need people telling him now, after eight years of hard work and dedication, that he shouldn't play, that he should go home.

Korea is my home, he thinks to himself, every single time someone has the audacity to question his nationality, and who he is representing.

Yuta isn't playing for Japan.

Yuta is playing for Korea.

"He's not even Korean," someone mutters, thinking that just because he's lived in Korea for ten years, he doesn't understand Japanese.

They're wrong.

Yuta understands everything.

He sighs, putting his uniform back into his duffel bag, swinging it over his shoulder and making way back to their hotel.

He avoids talking to anyone, not that anyone would want to talk to him.

Everyone from his team is already at the hotel. Yuta just stayed for extra practice.

The walk back is silent, granted it's also short.

Yuta thinks that Russia is nice.

It's cool and holds cultural significance, which Yuta would love to explore when the stress of the next few weeks is gone.

Yuta takes a deep breath in through his nose, closing his eyes before opening them and stepping into the front doors of the hotel.

It's cool and crisp inside, and Yuta feels cold, with goosebumps breaking out on his skin.

Keeping his head low, he makes his way to the elevators and semi patiently waits for one of them to open.

Once one of them do, he's glad he's alone when he steps in.

He hums while pressing the button which will take him to the sixth floor, tapping his foot gently against the floor, pursing his lips in thought.

He's allowed to play for Korea.

People were just getting butt hurt.

He knows he's allowed to play.

His teammates know he's allowed to play.

His coach knows he's allowed to play.

Regulations state he can play.

So why were people so stupid?

Yuta sighs. Might've been the ninetieth time that day.

When the elevator dings, indicating that he's reached the sixth floor. He steps out, readjusting the straps on his duffel bag more securely.

He was thinking about booking it, just going straight to sleep when he enters his hotel room.

But then he sees the whole reason he's been able to come this far.

Taeyong, Taeyong with their son, their son who was sleeping soundly.

Taeyong was out in the hallway, talking to one of Yuta's teammates, Lee Donghyuck.

Yuta always says that Donghyuck would be this generation's prodigy, and Donghyuck is embarrassed because he's the youngest on the team.

Donghyuck is also the youngest on their soccer team, a whole five years younger than Yuta himself, one of the oldest players.

Donghyuck had a bright futur, and Yuta likes the remind him of that.

Every since Taeyong has met Donghyuck, all those years ago when Yuta had first came to Korea, he's been treating Donghyuck like his own son. Yuta found it endearing, one of the qualities he's always loved about Taeyong was how he could take care of kids.

So that's why they adopted their own.

Jeno, the absolute heart of Yuta's life, the whole reason Yuta loves to come home after long practice sessions, the whole reason why Yuta works so hard, pushes people's words out of his head and focuses on what he wants.

Jeno, who's only two years old, who's clinging onto Taeyong like a koala, asleep.

Jeno, who Taeyong treats so nicely, who Taeyong cherished more than life.

Jeno, who managed to bring Yuta and Taeyong closer together than they already were.

"Yuta hyung," Donghyuck calls, snapping Yuta out of his thoughts and making him realize that he was standing still in the middle of the hallway.

He walks up to where those three people are, Taeyong turning around when Yuta is two steps behind him.

"Yuta," Taeyong breathes out, smiling happily.

Yuta reciprocates, pecking Taeyong's forehead and putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Hello love," he whispers lowly, turning to Donghyuck. "Hey kiddo."

"I was only here to see little Jeno, but he's asleep now. You two are old and boring, so I'll head back to my room now," Donghyuck informs, waving goodbye to Yuta and Taeyong, pecking Jeno's forehead before leaving for his own room.

When Yuta and Taeyong are left alone in the hallway, save for Jeno, Yuta leans down to press a soft and tired kiss to his husband's lips. Taeyong kisses back, making a noise of contentment low in his throat.

Yuta's hand is resting low on Taeyong's back, staying there when he pulls away.

"Come inside, why were you in the hallway anyways?" Yuta asks, fishing his key card out of his duffel bag.

"Donghyuckie wanted to play with Jeno," Taeyong explains, walking into the hotel room and placing Jeno down in the middle of the king sized bed, tucking him into the covers. "So we went to Donghyuck's room."

Yuta hums, finally properly wrapping his arms around Taeyong's waist since he saw him.

Yuta enjoys the way that Taeyong melts into him, turning around to wrap his arms around his neck.

"Donghyuck's such a kid, I'm amazed he plays with us." Yuta laughs, thinking back to all those times Donghyuck acted like five year old on the soccer field.

It was amazing how he was let on the national soccer team.

"I missed you today," Taeyong mumbles against Yuta's lips, lightly nibbling on them as Yuta hums. 

He missed Taeyong today too.

"I missed you too love," Yuta whispers, properly kissing Taeyong.

Yuta feels Taeyong's arms progressively tighten around his neck, his lips progressively becoming more desperate.

Yuta's hands slide down to wrap around Taeyong's waist, pushing him back until he's flush against the wall.

Taeyong feels Yuta's tongue poke out, trying to pry his lips apart.

Taeyong doesn't resist. He's too pliant for Yuta.

As Yuta's tongue starts to invade his own, Taeyong feels his blush spread from the tips of his ears to his chest.

Yuta suckles on Taeyong's tongue slowly for a few seconds before pulling away and pecking his lips softly twice.

"I heard them again today," Yuta whispers, opening his eyes to see Taeyong open his eyes too, his long upper lashes separating from his short lower lashes.

Taeyong hums, understanding what Yuta is talking about.

Just because Yuta is Japanese, doesn't mean he can't represent Republic of Korea in the World Cup.

"They're stupid," Taeyong retaliates, bringing one hand to cup Yuta's cheek, rubbing a thumb under his eye. "You deserve this so much."

Yuta's eyes fall shut once again, relishing in the touch Taeyong gives him.

"I do, don't I?" Yuta mumbles, sighing and burying his face into Taeyong's neck.

Taeyong nods.

"You deserve this Yuta," Taeyong assures, stroking the hairs at the base of Yuta's neck. "I'm so proud of you."

Taeyong can feel Yuta smile against his neck, his soft lips curving upwards against his skin.

Yuta worked so hard to get here, was told to not participate in the 2014 FIFA World Cup in order to train more, and so he did. Not that Taeyong was complaining that much, Yuta's body was amazing after all that training.

But it's Yuta's turn now. It's Yuta's turn to play, it's Yuta's turn.

"It's for you, you know," Yuta says, moving to face Taeyong again.

His sweet and beautiful husband, the love of his life, the father of his son and the other half of his heart.

Yuta loves Taeyong so much.

So he has to do this for Taeyong.

For his future. For their future.

"All of this. It's for you and Jeno."

Taeyong smiles.

He knows.

Which is why he supports Yuta through all of this. 

Which is why he stays up until ass o'clock in the morning to make sure Yuta comes home safe.

Which is why Taeyong cooks Yuta food because he knows sometimes the latter is too tired after soccer practice.

Which is why Taeyong and Jeno are here with Yuta, in Russia.

Because Yuta's doing everything for them.

So Taeyong has to things in return, for him.

Republic of Korea.

Player 07.

Nakamoto Yuta.

**Author's Note:**

> my bet is on germany and i have high hopes for iceland too


End file.
